Hayden Garcia
"Trust Me Scrapper And Mixmaster Will Get Their Worse Nightmares They Never Gonna Have" Hayden is Manny's older Brother that who knows about the Power of Darkspella's Magic and as also Hayden have alot of Power to defeat the Darkness Army Dragons and as even that Hayden was the Darkness Student in School of Darkness also He has Rayden as his pet creature and also Hayden knew He was Hades's Son, but Hayden was the Son of Hades? Hayden became the Centurion of Death and also He was talented fighter and but Hayden was the very mostful Centurion in the Team to save Kaijudoa from the evil Darkness Army Dragons Hayden Profile Name: Hayden Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Element: Civilization: Water/Darkness Race: Human/Tsunami Dragon Clans: Water Secondary Clans: Darkness Family Rayden ( Pet ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Mirajane Garcia ( Wife ) Dayden Garcia ( Daughter ) Manny, Aaron and Pogue ( Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio and Sasha ( Sisters ) Cana Garcia and Lisanna Strauss ( Sisters-In Law ) Elfman Strauss ( Brother-In-Law ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Minevra Garcia ( Niece ) Eria Garcia ( Niece ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Hiita Garcia ( Niece ) Personally Creature Fumes Labyrinth Rose, Shadow of Hades Mimicat the Grinner Crazy Box, Number 85 Unit Dedreen, the Hidden Corrupter Wrangle, the Hidden Heretic Galaxy Dragon The Stealther Warbringer Poseidon Kuichigiri Mask, Shadow of Snapping Black Shadow, Darkfang Ninja Evil Incarnate Razorkinder Puppet of Miasma Pit Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity Bone Piercer Queen Kaleema of the Infinite Dark ( for the Darkness Shard only ) Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade Aqua Warrior Fuuma Deathgator Darkness GUY, Zero Romanoff Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons Gigagiele Dacity Dragoon, Explosive Beast Born Killer, Masked Mecha Vorg, Ogre Puppet Darkness Leohl Fuuma Zareos Drooling Worm Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves Wailing Shadow Belbetphlo Zabi Polymer, Marshmallow Doll Jack Valdy, the Everlasting Stallob, the Lifequasher Fuuma Boltis Soderlight, the Cold Blade Phantom Spear Zircon Bloody Dragoon Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened Runemaster Zyr Deck Hayden uses Water and Darkness civilizations deck. his deck was called Ocean of Terror. Crazy Box, Number 85 Unit Episode Appearance Spells Hell Hand - Hayden's main spell Death Smoke - Hayden's Darkness spell Summon Spirits - Hayden's summoning spell Equipments Hayden's Cross Gears Wicked Fan - Night Breeze - Hayden's main cross gear Hayden Clan Class Masters Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Darkness Clans Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Darkness Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Darkness Class Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Darkness Civilizations Duelists Category:Male Characters Category:Ranked Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Manny's Family Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Duel Master Necromancer Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Mages Category:Kaijudo Centurions Category:Human Creatures Category:Water Category:Water Clans Category:Water Class Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:King Tritonus Students Category:Earth Army Members Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Water Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Centurion Diviner Category:Dragon Siblings